mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia (New World Map Game)
North Orientalia, officially the Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia (Hanji: 東地民主社会主義共和国, Kanaji: 동ちみんちゅちゃかちゅぎきょわこ; Hangoji: 동치민추차카추기쿄ᅪ코; Tonghab: Донгчи Минчю Чакачюги Кыоако , pronunciation: DONG-chi-min-chu-CHA-ka-CHU-gi-KYO-wa-ko) is a Marxist-Leninist single-party state located in the northern half of the Orientalian continent. A communist revolution took place in the northern parts of Orientalia, resulting in a civil war lasting ten years and the subsequent secession and creation of the Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia. The means of production are owned by the state through state-run enterprises and collectivized farms, and most services such as healthcare, education, housing and food production are state funded or subsidized. In the 850s AF, Northern Orientalia suffered from a famine and continues to struggle with food production. Northern Orientalia follows Songun, or "military-first" policy. It is the world's most militarized society, with a total of 9,495,000 active, reserve and paramilitary personnel. It also possesses nuclear weapons. The country officially describes itself as a self-reliant socialist state and holds elections, but it is widely considered a dictatorship and has been described as totalitarian and Stalinist with an elaborate cult of personality around Saikō Genshu and his family. Human rights violations in North Orientalia have been assessed by international organizations as in a category of their own, with no parallel in the contemporary world. The Socialist Party of North Orientalia, led by a member of the ruling family, holds power in the state and leads the Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Fatherland of which all political officers are required to be a member. Geography The North Orientalian landmass is relatively flat, save for some scattered mountains, the highest being Mount Cheonbeokgyon, which is considered a sacred site for the Saikō family cult. The mountain also houses a glacier of the same name, also regarded as sacred. The North Orientalian landmass is also crisscrossed by several rivers, the principal, navigable ones include the Okutoro, which drains to the sea on the city of Huiyuan, and the Soumoto river, that starts from Mount Cheonbeokgyon's glacial melt waters, and drains near the capital Port Sadako, of which it serves as an important trade artery. #Okutoro River #Taixing River #Yangseong-Gwayeong river system #Soumoto-Horosato river system #Fuhua River #Jinhae River #Jiaochang River Flora and Fauna The flora and fauna of the two Orientalias are almost the same, which includes the endemic Orientalian fish-eating salamander, having the scientific name of'' Andrias Hamadensis'' in the north and Cryptosaurus Orientalicus in the south; this is due to the political discrepancy why it has two scientific taxons. It is a descendant of the gigantic Orientalian flying salamander, that became extinct about 700 years before the first nations formed. Some other animals include the Orientalian Tiger, a descendant of the Siberian tigers brought into the planet hundreds of thousands of years ago, the red panda, and the giant panda. One of the most promininent flora is the Winter Rock Melon, so named because the fruits camouflage with the ground, mistaken as large boulder. In the wild, it is a favorite fruit eaten by the Orientalian fish-eating salamander, and a national delicacy. Politics North Orientalia functions as a highly centralized, single-party republic. According to its constitution, it is a self-described revolutionary Socialist state "guided in its activities by the Juche idea and the Songun idea". The Orientalian Workers' Party has an estimated 3,000,000 members and dominates every aspect of North Orientalian politics. It has two satellite organizations, the Orientalian Social Democratic Party and the Inorist Chongu Party which participate in the OWP-led Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Fatherland. Another highly influential structure is the independent National Defence Commission (NDC). Saikō Genshu heads all major governing structures: he is First Secretary of the OWP, First Chairman of the NDC, and Supreme Commander of the Orientalian People's National Army. Some of the SPNO/OWP affiliated organizations include: *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Student Foundation *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Pilot’s Association *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Driver’s Association *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Veteran’s Association *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Railroad Association *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Yacht and Boating Club *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Teacher’s Union *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Sports Association *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Faith Movement *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Factory Worker’s Union *Socialist Party of North Orientalia Freedom Movement The unicameral Supreme People's Assembly (SPA) is the highest organ of state authority and holds the legislative power. Its 687 members are elected every five years by universal suffrage. Supreme People's Assembly sessions are convened by the SPA Presidium, whose president (insert name) also represents the state in relations with foreign countries. Deputies formally elect the President, the vice-presidents and members of the Presidium and take part in the constitutionally appointed activities of the legislature: pass laws, establish domestic and foreign policies, appoint members of the cabinet, review and approve the state economic plan, among others. However, the SPA itself cannot initiate any legislation independently of Party or state organs. It is unknown whether it has ever criticized or amended bills placed before it, and the elections are based around a single list of approved candidates who stand without opposition. Executive power is vested in the Cabinet of North Orientalia, which is headed by Premier (insert name). The Premier represents the government and functions independently. His authority extends over two vice-premiers, 30 ministers, two cabinet commission chairmen, the cabinet chief secretary, the president of the Central Bank, the director of the Central Statistics Bureau and the president of the Academy of Sciences. A 31st ministry, the Ministry of the People's Armed Forces, is under the jurisdiction of the National Defence Commission. The State Security Department of North Orientalia or the Ministry of State Security is an autonomous agency of the North Orientalian government reporting directly to the Supreme Leader It was established in and serves as the secret police of North Orientalia. It also is involved in the operation of North Orientalia's concentration camps and various other hidden activities. It is reputed to be one of the most brutal secret police forces in the world, and has been involved in numerous human rights abuses. One of its main tasks was spying on the population, mainly through a vast network of citizens turned informants, and fighting any opposition by overt and covert measures, including hidden psychological destruction of dissidents. Its Main Directorate for Reconnaissance was responsible for both espionage and for conducting covert operations in foreign countries. Under its long-time head (insert name), it gained a reputation as one of the most effective and repressive intelligence and secret police agencies to have ever existed. It is one of two agencies which provides security or protection to North Orientalian officials and VIPs alongside the Supreme Guard Command. Culture and Media Each major town and cities has an FM local radio service. There are three national AM radio and two analogue VHF TV channels, the official channel and for entertainment. There is also one international AM radio, the Port Sadako-Lingcha People's International Radio, that can only be received, currently, in Mabuda and Zarinthia. All radio and television broadcast services are state-owned and operated by Party officials. Many family have video recorders and land line phones. 50% have CD players, 10% have mobiles and 5% have smart phones. Internet usage is low and confined to the major urban centers of Port Sadako and Lingcha. The Government, police, military, and recently, business, also use it for official information transfer such as tax returns and ordering supplies. All activities in the Internet, social media, phone calls and texts are heavily monitored by the SSA. Military The Orientalian People's National Army currently stands at 9,495,000, including paramilitary forces. Of all OPNA branches, the Ground Force is the largest. It has approximately one million personnel divided into 80 infantry divisions, 30 artillery brigades, 25 special warfare brigades, 20 mechanized brigades, ten tank brigades and seven tank regiments. They are equipped with 3700 tanks, 2100 APCs and IFVs,] 17,900 artillery pieces, 11,000 anti-aircraft guns and some 10,000 MANPADS and anti-tank guided missiles. Other equipment includes 1600 aircraft in the Air Force and 1000 vessels in the Navy. It has the largest special forces and the largest submarine fleet in the world. North Orientalia possesses nuclear weapons. Various estimates put its stockpile at less than 22 plutonium warheads and 12–27 nuclear weapon equivalents if uranium warheads are considered. Delivery capabilities are provided by the Rocket Force, which has some 1,000 ballistic missiles with a range of up to 3000 kilometres. According to a South Orientalia assessment, North Orientalia possesses a stockpile of chemical weapons estimated to amount to 2500 t0 5000 tons, including nerve, blister, blood, and vomiting agents, as well as the ability to cultivate and produce biological weapons including anthrax, smallpox and cholera. The pride of the Rocket Force, the Kyūbinokitsune (Kanji: 九尾の狐) rocket launcher can launch these biological warheads. Due to propaganda standards of (young) male beauty puts emphasis on androgyny rather than defined masculine features that are considered attractive in the west, depictions of bare chested North Orientalian soldiers make them look lanky but with high muscle tone. South Orientalian intelligence officials believe that there is work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. History In 825 AF, the popularity of the emperor took a dive when he associated himself with the corporate-military dictatorship of (insert name 1), he introduced new policies that were disliked by many, favoring the monopoly of (1) and (2) family businesses. The military discontent, the fear of anarchist terrorism or a proletarian revolution, and the rise of nationalist movements ultimately caused great agitation amongst the civilians and the military. On 13 September 825 AF, (insert name1), orchestrated a coup d'état, after issuing a manifesto blaming the problems of Orientalia on the parliamentary system. Emperor Kosaka backed the General and named him Prime Minister. (insert name1) proceeded to suspend the Constitution and assume absolute powers as a dictator. He created the Patriotic Union, which was meant to be the sole legal party, abolishing all other parties. During this time, he greatly increased government spending on business and public services, which caused his government to go bankrupt. He lost the support of the military and faced serious health problems. Opposition to his regime was so great that Emperor Kosaka stopped supporting him and forced him to resign in January of 826 AF. Emperor Kosaka, in an attempt to return gradually to the previous system and restore his prestige, called on General (insert name2) to form a government. This failed utterly, as the Emperor was considered a supporter of the dictatorship, and more and more political forces called for the establishment of a republic. (insert name 2) resigned and the King gave the government to Admiral (insert name3). (insert name 3) called for local elections on 12 April, 826 AF in order to satisfy the democrats and republicans, to replace the dictatorship's local governments and to gradually re-introduce the restoration. Although the monarchists had not lost all their support, the republican and socialist parties won some significant victories in major cities. Street riots ensued, calling for the removal of the monarchy. The army declared that they would not defend the Emperor and on 14 April he fled the country. The People's Republic of Orientalia was immediately established under a provisional government led by chairman Saikō Hamada. The First Orientalian War Saikō Hamada's era Rise of Inorism Following the death of Saiko Hamada, his eldest son, Saiko Inori, took power. He introduced a new thought known as Inorism, which is basically Stalinist communism mixed in with the ancient philosophy of Legalism, sought to destroy his enemies while transforming Orientaliant society with aggressive economic planning, in particular a sweeping collectivization of agriculture and rapid development of heavy industry. Saiko Inori consolidated his power within the party and the state to degree of a personality cult. Secret-police and the mass-mobilization of the Communist party served as his major tools in molding society. His brutal methods in achieving his goals, which included party purges, political repression of the general population, and forced collectivization, led to millions of deaths: in labor camps and during man-made famine. Some policies of Inorism include: *Crime rates are low out side of the drunken inner cities. *Bail does not exist. *Probation does not exist. *Jails are among the harshest places and is impossible to get out of. *Murderers are publicly executed, and do not have the right to a retrial to overturn the conviction. *Kids are corporally punished at school. *Torture of convicts are sanctioned. *Swearing at cops, judges, magistrates,and politicians or anyone wearing a red lapel pin (signifying Party officialdom/membership) are banned. *Abortion is legal. *Homosexuality, bestiality, porn, buggery, pedos, drugs and gay/lesbian sex are all banned. *The orders of the Politburo are final and executory. *All communication and other activities of citizens are monitored by the SSA. *All forms of religious worship is prohibited; all citizens, regardless of faith, must bow down at statues and official portraits of the past and current supreme leaders - especially the Saikō family. It was also during this time that the methodology of torture has been perfected; one of these developments is dreaded ''mochong, ''a torture method done by inserting piercing rings/ fish hooks on the nipples and a thread is tied to a bike; the convict has to jog fast enough to catch up with the bike in a steep downhill road or get his nipples ripped out violently. Saikō Genshu's rise to power Saikō Genshu's rise to power was at first, after the death of Saikō Michiko, acted as a figurehead of his father's right hand man, Bol Chong. The Great Thaw and Permissive Society The Thaw refers to the period from the mid- 990s AF until today, when repression and censorship were reversed, and millions opolitical prisoners were released from labor camps due to Saiko Orochi's policies of de-Inorism and peaceful coexistence with other nations. In the aftermath of the Second Orientalian War, it became possible after the overthrow of Bol Chong by the military and the Worker's Party top guns, one of which includes Saiko Orochi, then ousted the pro-Inorists during the power struggle. The Thaw was highlighted by irreversible transformation of the entire Orientalian society by opening up for some economic reforms and international trade, educational and cultural contacts, festivals, books by foreign authors, foreign movies, art shows, popular music, dances and new fashions, and massive involvement in international sport competitions. Biographic story charts Akashi Tokugawa career story chart (New World Map Game).png|A timetable showing Tokugawa's career through the years Natsume Toyama story chart (New World Map Game).png|A biographic chart of Natsume Toyama prior to reunion with his younger brother. New world saiko genshu uniforms and attire.png Franz Jaeger career chart (New World Map Game).png|A timetable showing Franz Jaeger's career through the years Saikō Genshu coma story diagram (New World Map Game).png|What happened to Saikō Genshu following the assault in Mabuda. Category:New World (Map Game)